Persuasion Tactics
by reads2much1987
Summary: What if in season 3, After Jax started pushing Tara away, But before Ima, Tara decided to show Jax she wasn't letting him get rid of her. Please note that while this story for now is a oneshot another chapter may be added in a few days.
**Summary :** What if in season 3 after Jax started pushing Tara away, But before Ima, Tara decided to show Jax she wasn't letting him get rid of her.

 **Chaper One:**

" Wake up, Jax," Tara's sweet voice had him groaning as his eyes slowly opened. " Good boy," she said, pressing a kiss to his forhead.

" Tara ?" Jax asked groggily as his eyes slowly focused on her cute little, smerking face.

" Mmmhmm," Tara answered absently as she slowly walked around him, letting her fingers glide over his shoulders.

He went to cover a yawn with his hand only to frown when he realized his hands were pulled back behind him and ... yup, cuffed. He tried to move his feet and sighed when he realixed his legs were also bound to the chair. Great. Instead of pushing her away, he'd caused her to go off the deep end.

" Untie me," he said, sighing.

"Nope," was Tara's reply.

" Tara," he warned through clenched teeth "Untie me right now."

" Sorry I just can't do that," she said, stopping in front of him and leaned back against the table, smiling sweetly at him.

Jax tried to yank his arms and legs out of their bonds with no luck.

" Unfucking tie me! Now!" he roared.

" Sorry, I can't do that," she simply said, staring him down.

" Tara, I swear if you don't untie me-"

" Why don't we get started ?" she asked brightly, Cutting him off.

He closed his eyes, praying for patience he sure as hell didn't have. " Tara, it's over. You need to accept it and let me go. Please," he all but begged. She was killing him. Losing her was the hardest thing he'd ever experienced. And pushing her away now... He needen her to let go so he could find some way to cope with the loss of her without losing his sanity. And use what littlew he had left ot find his son.

" No, it's not,"

" Yes, it is," Jax said,

Pushing away from the table, " you don't look very comfortable."

" That's because I'm not. Untie me, Tara," he snapped, yanking on his hancuffs agian to now avail.

She keeled in front of him, ignoring the glare he was sending her way and laid her hands on his knees. Jax watched as she licked her little pouty lips and smiled sweetly up at him.

" Did you miss me?" she asked as she gently caressed his knees.

" No," he lied, He'd missed her so damn much. The days that had passed, All he could see was her face as he told her that they were'nt her family, It had been a living hell these last couple of days.

" Well, I missed you," she mumbled softly, runningher hands over his thighs slowly, almost distractedly.

Jax shook his head in regret. " Tara, we can't do this, maybe someday we can try for friends."

She ran her hands sown the inside of his thighs, letting her nails lightly scratch him. He sucked in a breath as she ran her nails all the way back to his knees an then back up his thighs.

" I don't want to be friends," she said, runnig her hand over his shirt covered stomach and chest. He had to force himself to focus on their conversation and not on how good her hands felt on him, She met his eyes as her nimble little fingers unbuttoned his flannel shirt.

Trying not to lick his lips in pleasure as she ran her nails teaingly down his chest and stomach. When she reached his navel she flattened her hands against him and slid them up until she was pushing his shirt away, exposing his chest to her greedy eyes. Tracing her fingers softly over his muscles and chest. When she ranher thumbs over his hard flat nipples he had to bite back a hiss. Tara gave him a knowing smile as she leaned forward.

" Have I ever told you how much I love your body?" she asked softly against his stomach as she pressed a kiss against his skin. He watched in shock and pleasure as she liked a trail from his navel to his left peck. He hissed as she ran her warm wet tongue over the flat nipple his dick went from half mast to steel in seconds.

He licked his lips as he shifted to make some room in his suddenly tight pants. Tara's hands slid back to his thighs as she kissed and licked her way to his neck. When she pulled his earlobe between her teeth he couldn't help but moan.

" Did you miss me?" Tara asked as she suckled his ear. " Even a little?"

Christ, he couldn't think, never mind answer her.

" Hmm, why don't we see what else we can do to make you...more comfortable, shall we?" she asked, smiling againt his neck.

He raised his head when he felt her move away from him. Panting, he watched her sit back on her haunches as she ran her hands over his inner thighs. Every time she ran her hands mere centimeters away from where he needed her, he groaned in frustration.

" Fuck!" he gasped when Tara leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the bulge in his pants.

" Tell me you missed me," Tara said quietly as she leaned back slightly and ran her hand over the bulge, lightly gripping it before reaching for his belt.

He stubbornly shook his head. As much as his body screamed for her touch he couldn't do this. He couldn't keep pulling Tara into this life with him.

"Stop! stop this Tara."Jax demanded.

Tara finished pulling his belt loose, unbuttoned his pants, and had his zipper down before he could say it again. She sat back, leaving his pants open revealing the large bulge now hidden only by his white boxers.

" Okay," she said soothingly. Jax sucked in a deep breath and visibly relaxed.

She knew she was pushing him, but she had no choice. Jackson Teller was being a fool. Couldn't he see all she wanted was him. She mentally tsked him as she stood up. If only he'd stop being cruel and avoiding her ever chance he got she wouldn't of had to get Opie's help in getting Jax in this position, His stubbornness was only delaying the inevitable. She'd go as far to beat some sense into his head, only she didn't want to hurt him.

So that left only one thing...

Biting back a smile, she stood up and leaned back against the kitchen table. She'd never done anything so bold in her life, but this was for Jax. It didn't hurt that he was handcuffed and couldn't stop her.

" Are you sure you want me to stop?" she asked coyly.

" Yes," he hissed, still panting.

" Hmmm, then perhaps we should just talk?" she suggested as she stepped out of her high heels.

Jax's eyes narrowed on the action as he absently nodded.

" Tara, Let me go," he growled out.

" That's really not going to work for me," Tara said, reaching up and slowly unbuttoning her silk blouse.

Jax growled mumbling under his breath, clearly trying not to watch as she revealed a black lacy bra.

" Have you moved on already Jax? Are you really through with me?" she casually asked, gently shrugging out of her shirt.

" Yes," he said without any hesitation.

" I see," Tara said, biting back a smile, as his eyes practically devoured her.

She reached back and released the fastening on her skirt and watched as Jax followed the skirt as it hit the floor, hesitationg at the matching black panties. Tara stepped out of the skirt and kicked it aside before leaning back against the table.

" So," she said, tracing the top of her bra with the tip of her finger, "you're over me?"

" Yes."

" I fuess this means you want me to get dressed and leave," she said, having absolutely no intention of leaving until he was hers.

He hesitated, making her smile. "Yes."

" That's a damn shame," Tara said, reaching up between her breasts and undonig the front clasp. She held the cups together as she studied him. He couldn't seem to stop shifting in his chair or take his eyes off her.

" What is ?" Jax asked distractedly.

" Well, what if I don't want it to be over?" she asked, slowly peeling away each cup, revealing tight hard nipples.

Jax cursed softly as she let the bra drop to the floor. "You don't care," she started to ask as she spread her legs to give him a better view of what waited for him, "if another man touches me?"

She watched a large muscle in his clenched jaw twitch while she absently ran the tips of her fingers of one hand over her breast and down her stomach.

" No, I don't," he bit out coldly.

" Really?" she asked, turning so she could lean over the table and grab the tupperware bowl she'd brought with her. She looked over her shoulder and bit back a smile when she caught Jax licking his lips hungrily as his eyes ran over her bottom.

" I guess then I should tell you that Mark, the new pediatrics Dr., asked me out tomorrow night. Dinner at his house," she said offhandedly, popping the top of the container as she watched his reaction.

His eyes snapped up to hers and she couldn't help gut notice all the muscles in his neck and chest going taut.

" It's none of my business," he ground out.

She pickedup the bowl, turned, and knelt in front of him.

" What the hell are you doing?" he asked shifting nervously.

Tara pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she placed the bowl on the floor. She reached over and pulled his boxers down, releasing his rather angry looking erection. She resisted the urge to run her fingers down it.

" There, that looks more comfortable," she murmured as she picked up the bowl again.

" Is that buttercream frosting?" Jax asked in a strangled voice.

" Mmmhmm," she said, dipping her finger into the buttercream and making a show of licking it off. "Mmmm." She dippped her finger in the delicious frosting again. " I believe I owed you," she said, reaching up and smearing the frosting over one of his nipples.

He hissed in a breath when she leaned over and licked it off. "The deal was that I got to lick an entire bowl off of you," Jax said between clenched teeth.

" But this is so much more fun," Tara said, scooping up more frosting. She gave him a sly smile as she reached over and smeared the frosting over the underside of his hard cock. "A lot more fun."

Jax groaned long and loud at the first swipe of her tongue. Christ, it was a lot more fun than he imagined. Granted, it would be a lot more fun to lick it off her breasts and off her round little bottom. He watched as Tara traced her tongue over his cock, slowly licking off the buttercream frosting.

He should stop this. It wasn't right to lead her to believe that he'd stick around, but when she took the large head into her mouth and sucked hard, he couln't do anything more than moan and pant.

She took her time licking him clean, clearly enjoying herself. Finally when she'd licked all the frosting off, she released his cock with a loud pop. With a soft grip, she ran her hand down his length.

" You'd be fine with me doing this for another man?" she asked.

His breaths came quicker as he inagined Tara doing this for anyone else. He couldn't deal with it. He knew he'd fucking kill any man that so much as touched her never mind this.

Fuck it.

She was his.

" No one else touches you, Tara. No. One."

"What about you?" she asked shyly, rising to her feet.

"Only me," he promised as sheshimmied out of her panties. She grabbed something off the kitchen table and walked around him. He heard the click of the handcuffs as she released each hand and foot.

When she was done, she tossed the key onto the table and walked out of the room towards his bedroom. Jax wasted no time in pulling his boxers off the rest of the way. He moved to follow Tara ready to show her what being his was really about.

The End


End file.
